Sunrise
by CullenGirl019
Summary: They always knew it was going to be trouble. Their little girl growing up in a world of uncertainty. Renesmee Carlie Cullen is growing up, and this is her story. Awful summary I know, but I'm not sure where its going to go yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this story starts on Renesmee's fifth birthday. Enjoy! Izzie xx  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, let's be realistic... would I really be here if I did? :')<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – New experiences<strong>

With a sudden jolt I sat bolt upright. Gasping for air I turned to my left and jumped in shock. On the chair watching me was my father; Edward Cullen and beside him was my mother, Isabella Cullen. This was not unusual, every night they sat there watching over me, protecting me. For I was scared, scared that the Volturi would come back to get me. Dazed I climbed out of my bed and held out my arms to my mum. She pulled me in close and listened to the steady beat of my human heart

"Morning Nessie, how are you sweetheart" She cooed at me.  
>"I'm fine, mum. I had a bad dream, the Volturi..." Edward cut me off.<br>"Show me." He ordered softly. I touched my hands to his forehead and took a deep shuddery breath and let the nightmare wash over him, letting him relive my pain, my fear. When I was finished, Edward was silent for a minute before he whispered

"Renesmee, I would never let that happen." I nodded in response and struggled down from his arms. We headed downstairs to breakfast together. Well, I was the only one eating my vampire family would hunt later on in the day.  
>Esme, my grandmother brushed my hair lightly as she flew past me with my omelette. I sat down at the antique dining room table to eat. Gradually all of the family also sat down at the table. Edward cleared his throat and looked directly at me "Happy 5th Birthday Renesmee Carlie Cullen". I grinned in pleasure, I thought they had all forgotten my birthday. Unlike my mother I loved getting gifts and attention. I jumped down from the table into the large immaculate lounge and saw the mountain of boxes wrapped up. Edward read my thoughts carefully.<br>"Renesmee, wait a minute" he warned me. When my family had dragged themselves into the room we sat round the pile and they watched intently.

_**To our darling Renesmee, Lots of love on your 5**__**th**__** Birthday, Mum and Dad xxx**_

I looked at the label for a second and then carefully opened the present. It was a charm bracelet which matched the locket they had given me for my first Christmas. It contained four charms already. The first was of a wolf paw print. The second was the initials RCC (which stood for Renesmee Carlie Cullen). The third was also some initials REB (Renesmee, Edward, Bella). The fourth and final charm was of a little girl, looking closer I realised this girl was me engraved in silver. . Alice breathed out slowly, "its beautiful" she murmured softly. I nodded in agreement unable to say anything.

I turned to the next box. The tag read.

_**Renesmee, Happy **_5th_** Birthday! You are so beautiful. Love, Rosalie and Emmett**_

I looked curiously at the box and Edward laughed as I tried to guess what could be inside. Giving up I opened it. Inside it there was a small leaflet for a photo shoot. "Aw, thanks!" I squealed in delight." "  
>I couldn't have thought of a better present for such a little show off, myself" Bella smiled at Rosalie. I began practicing my poses in my head but frowned when my dad began smirking to himself.<p>

_**Renesmee, you are going to love this gift! You always did have good taste. Love always from Alice and Jasper**_

I pulled it open immediately. In it was a school uniform. I jumped up excitedly.  
>"Am I going? Am I really? I'm going to school. Wow! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I ran to them both and kissed their cheeks. My father however was not quite as pleased<br>"Alice, what happened to the box of chocolates" he growled under his breath.  
>"Well, I thought that was a bit boring and besides Renesmee wants to go to school." He snarled then<br>"Alice, I will decide what Renesmee can and cannot do." Then he looked at me  
>"Renesmee, you are not going, Alice will buy you something else."<br>"Alice will not." Alice protested furiously, pouting her lips at Edward  
>"Edward, be reasonable. Alice would have seen if there was any danger in Renesmee going to school." Jasper tried to reassure Edward<br>"No." Bella agreed "You are too young Renesmee, maybe in a couple of years" I let it go for now, but I would not give up without a fight. I grabbed my grandparents present. They looked nervous now.

_**Renesmee,  
>There is so much that we want to say to you, we can't believe how much you have grown in such a short amount of time. All our love, always. Esme and Carlisle<br>**_I pulled it open. It was a gorgeous photo on a canvas of all my family together.

There was a knock at the front door. And then a low whine. I scrambled up.

"Jake!" I screeched and ran to the door. He laughed having phased and opened the door for me before sweeping me up into his arms. I giggled with happiness. My Jake was here now. "Mine now!" I told him dizzily.  
>"Jacob. I'm glad you could make it" Dad greeted him. Jakey nodded and looked in my mother's direction<br>"Bella," he greeted her. Then he turned back to me wriggling in his strong arms "Guess what Nessie, I brought you a pressie!"  
>I flew from his arms, "Gimmee!" I ordered. But his facial expression turned to mock anger<br>"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, mind your manners" he laughed. Then he handed me a carefully wrapped package. It was beautiful. A glass black and white photo of me and him when I was three. I am laying with my arms wrapped around him his hair and mine entangled and I am grinning in pleasure at him. "Jake, I love it!" I told him.

**Jacob's Point of View**

God, she looked beautiful today. Her dark curls hung elegantly from her heart shaped face. Her delicate arms and legs moved as if she had been born a ballerina and her dimples swayed a pale pink. But it was her eyes that moved me the most. She had her mother's eyes. Every time I looked into them I saw her. It had been painful for me, especially when I was getting over her but now I just saw pleasure in them.

For Bella, the first love of my life, had given me Renesmee the second love of my life. After she had finished with her presents I pretended I was going to show her something outside but once we were out of view from Edward and Bella I strapped her into the rabbit and we drove away, in the direction of Forks Primary School. On the seat next to me was Renesmee's real school uniform. The one Alice had showed Edward and Bella was a fake, she'd known how they'd react and so together we'd come up with this plan in advance. We figured that if Renesmee went today but didn't return for the rest of the year then the teachers would be suspicious. Of course I had also been nervous about the whole situation at first, but Alice had convinced me that Renesmee really wanted to go and that she'd get a job as an assistant so she could keep an eye on her.

As we neared the school I jumped parked in the car park. Then I strolled over with Renesmee clutching my hand into the playground to meet Mrs Jenkins, the lady who we had agreed to meet on Renesmee s first day of school.

"Ah, there you are. I was beginning to think you weren't coming!" Mrs Jenkins said accusingly.  
>"Yeah, sorry we had a bit of a holdup" I muttered "anyway this is Renesmee" I indicated to Renesmee who sat smiling, acting every bit the perfect child.<br>"Oh well, aren't you a beauty!" Mrs Jenkins cooed at her "and well behaved too, I see" she smiled at me now "Now, Mr. ..." she trailed off so I helped her "Black, Jacob Black". "Right then, Mr Black we just need to fill out some forms." She led me inside and into an office where there were a load of official looking papers. I began to fill them in with Nessie and Mrs Jenkins watching carefully.

"Okay thank you, that's great." Mrs Jenkins said when I handed her the form.

She filed it and turned to Renesmee and told her softly "now dear you're going to be in class 5C. Leave Mr Black now. Come on say bye to Mr Black now". I waved and blew a kiss at Renesmee. But as I turned to go I saw her bottom lip begin to wobble and a tear begin to form in her beautiful eyes. So I turned round and lifted her into a hug. She touched her hands on my forehead and I saw all her worries. She thought that no one would like her. That she would be called a freak because of her paler than average skin. She would miss everyone and was going to hate school. I shook my head at her

"No, Renesmee. You will make lots of friends and have fun. Just remember they don't bite if you don't bite!" Then I set her down and departed from the school office. Leaving her there, pulled at my heart strings especially as the last thing I heard her say was "Don't go Jake..."

**Renesmee's Point of View**

"Don't go Jake" I whispered soft enough just for him to hear. But he had gone. I sat there for a minute staring at the door wishing with all my heart that he would come back. Mrs Jenkins held my hand tightly as I walked with my head down to classroom 5C. Heads turned as I entered the room. "Miss Smith?" she called "this is Renesmee, the little girl I was telling you about. "  
>"Ah yes, I have you on the register right here Renesmee. Come and take a seat" Miss Smith smiled warmly at me.<p>

And so my first day at school began. It was better than I thought it would be and I found myself almost immediately forgetting my worries. We were in the middle of art when all of a sudden everyone looked round at the door; mouths open like they had when I had arrived that morning. There stood Alice. I felt a wave of relief wash over me, Alice was here now. I had been worried about getting thirsty and asking for my 'special drink of Ribena' and now I would have someone to go around with at break time – even if it was the teacher's assistant.

**Alice's Point of View**

"Good morning class. Good morning Miss Smith. Isn't a lovely day for...?" I paused in my speech for a moment to peer round to see what the class was actually doing this morning. "Ah, painting!" I finished triumphantly.  
>"Yes, well how lovely to have you here too Ali – er, Miss Cullen." She gazed adoringly at me. I had obviously transfixed her with my charming nature. "If you would like to take a seat beside Renesmee, who I'm sure will be quite happy to show you her work." She continued and signalled at Nessie who sat good as gold on her table carefully painting away.<p>

"Hiya, Nessie." I greeted her "What's that you're painting?" I asked. Nessie sighed  
>"It's you and Jazzy of course" As hard as I tried I couldn't see the resemblance between her painting and me and Jazz but I encouraged her anyway<br>"Oh yeah, I see now. That's great Renesmee."

Bring! The bell rang for break time. I scooped up the rest of the classes work and then led her down the corridor and into an empty classroom. "Now Renesmee" I said sternly "you must be very quiet, like we are playing hide and seek with Jasper. A single sound and someone will find us" Nessie giggled happily, delighted I was involving her in my game. "Are you thirsty?" I asked. "Yes," she breathed in. I handed her a beaker which she drank quickly.

Then I told her "Ok, ready." And we began to walk back to the classroom.

**Edward's Point of View**

No! I snarled in rage as I realised what Alice and Jacob had done. How had I not seen it in their minds? Renesmee was NOT ready for school yet. She was too young. She might do something. Hurt someone. Even if Alice was teaching at that school (I had managed to get that much out of her before she fled)

Calling Bella I flew out of the window and raced through the woods towards Forks First School. I barged straight through the security guard at the gate and through the stunned office lady and caught Renesmee's warm, happy scent. I hesitated for a second before continuing. Striding towards the classroom door of 5C I saw her with Alice smiling trying to mould clay into a face. I could hear her loving it. Alice caught my scent just before I reached the door. Fury flashed through her eyes and she muttered something under her breath. I pulled the handle and entered the classroom.

"Renesmee, here now." I growled. Renesmee jumped to her feet and came to stand by me she grinned up at me wondering if I had come to see her painting "no, I've come to take you home." I told her quietly.  
>She stuck her bottom lip out at me and frowned. Alice was quick to intervene, whilst the young teacher sat there clueless.<p>

"Actually Mr Cullen, this school finishes at 4pm not 1pm so if you could come back in a few hours we would appreciate it as you are causing a lot of disruption for the other pupils currently. Renesmee will tell me if there is anything she needs." Alice said civilly. I let out a low snarl just loud enough for Alice to hear. Having finally found her voice the teacher spoke  
>"Alice, shall I get security?" she asked timidly "No need. " I told her in a way that sounded polite and yet menacing at the same time.<br>"Oh." Was all her shocked voice could manage.  
>"Get out." Alice warned me "Get out, now." She repeated.<br>"Fine." I retorted. Grabbing Renesmee's hand I pulled her out of the classroom and onto the playground, ignoring the teachers screams. Then once we were out of sight I began to run. Renesmee, as I fled with her began to question my actions  
>"Why daddy?" she asked "I liked school and Alice was looking after me. I don't want to go home. I want to finish my painting." She began to whine and I felt a streak of guilt run through my bones.<br>" Honey, you can do all the painting you want when you get home." I assured her. The next thing she said, she said so quietly that I had to read her thoughts to hear it  
>"I made a friend, Megan." I was silent. We arrived back at the house and Bella greeted a now screaming Renesmee.<br>"Shush, baby. Everything will be okay." She promised soothingly as she cradled our daughter in her arms. Swiftly Bella moved with Renesmee up to her pink bedroom (decorated by Alice) and lay her down on the bed. She sang a melody under her breath until Renesmee was still and then she turned on me.  
>"Edward, how could you do this to her. She is the most important thing in the world to us, remember?" she said angrily. "You got her hopes up by letting her go in the first place and then dragging her back. She made a friend and the teachers are going to question us if she doesn't return –"she stopped abruptly and stared at the sleeping Renesmee for a second before turning back to Edward and whispered in a pleading tone<br>"Edward, she made a friend. Do you even know how important that is to her? Her first, maybe her only friend. Are you really ready to take that away from her?"

I said nothing.

**Alice's Point of View**

Why couldn't he for once stop worrying and just let his daughter live a little? He can't keep her locked up forever. She has her own unique, intelligent mind. I thought he of all people would want her to live the human side of her life.

I let my thoughts ring out loud and clear enabling Edward to hear them as I approached home. I entered through the door with my head held high, determined not to look at Edward. Marching into the living room I sat down next to Jasper and stared icily across the room.

"Alice." Carlisle began "I know you are angry right now but you did take off with Renesmee without her parents' permission. Edward and Bella are her parents and they get to decide what they feel is safe and right for her."I launched in at that, giving up on my silence and directing my anger towards Edward.

"Edward, do you even remember how you felt about Bella when she was human? Do you remember the first time you told Carlisle and Esme about her? Do you remember watching Bella at graduation collecting her prize – how proud you felt? If you don't remember that, you will remember this. When" I was interrupted by a ferocious snarl "Don't you dare Alice!" he yelled at me. But I continued  
>"When, you thought you'd lost her. What about your time on Isle Esme? Don't you want your own daughter to experience these things the feelings of love and hatred? Because Edward, she has the chance to be human and vampire – something all of us can only dream about. She can still have these experiences, if you would only let her."<br>"No." Edward retorted "Renesmee was perfectly happy up until today, up until you took her to that school. My girl is the most important thing in the world to me, everyone in this room knows that and I will do anything I can to protect her. How can you question my decision when I'm doing what is best for Renesmee!" he roared.

I was glad when the doorbell rang. However I was not so glad when I saw who was on the other side of the door.  
>"Ah, Jacob" I breathed uneasily "Now's not really a good time."<br>"Why? What is something wrong with Bella?" he asked worriedly.  
>"No, don't worry Jacob we have it all under control." I assured him.<br>"Well, if you're sure. But I can come back with Renesmee once I collect her from school – can't I?" he checked. "Of course you can." I lied through my teeth feeling terrible. Jacob turned round and left he was nearly at the end of the drive when he stopped, sniffed and turned back to me with a hurt expression on his face.  
>"She's here, I can smell her." He told me "I'm not stupid you know Alice. But don't worry I won't give <em>you <em>grief. I'd like to speak to Bella" he paused for a split second "if that's ok."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so that's chapter one, hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review and let me know if you liked it and why, or why you didn't and how I can improve :D Also if you have any questions etc please post those in the reviews aswell. :D And things are going to get a lot more exciting than this chapter...<strong>


	2. Difficult Choices

**Not too sure about this story...and noone reviewed before :( so I guess you guys don't like it? Or maybe you want the story to get a bit more exciting? Well I just wrote this chapter when I was bored and for fun. Sorry about the massive paragraphs...I understand it's very hard to read and I'm trying to get better at that! Izzie x**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

"Jacob," I breathed softly when I saw who was at the door. I watched his face intently, looking for his signs of disgust – but there were none. He no longer wrinkled his nose up unintentionally when he caught my scent; we were back to how we used to be. He still loved me and I still loved him – sometimes even more than my family. But this time it was different because although Jacob loved me just as much as he had done a few years ago, this time he loved something else more - my daughter who lay sleeping directly above us. I can still recall my fury when he imprinted on her when she was just a couple of days old, but now I was strangely glad he had because he would be whatever she wanted him to be - friend, best friend, boyfriend, family, protector. His black hair was a mess – the wind had thrown it in different directions. For once he was wearing a t –shirt, a black one. Looking closer I realised it was the one I had given him on my 18th Birthday, the year when Edward, when Edward went to the Volturi.

"Bella" he replied warmly pulling me into a hug. I took a deep breath and caught his familiar wolf scent, but unlike the rest of my family it didn't bother me but I suppose me and Jake always were different, my father used to say we were joined at the hip. Jake interrupted me in my thoughts  
>"Bells, can we go for a walk?" he asked "I really need to talk to you." I agreed and shut the front door before following him into the surrounding woods. We walked for a while before he finally spoke.<p>

"You know I love you and Nessie more than anything, right?" he said and it wasn't a question.  
>"Yeah," I said casually but my heart was pounding<p>

"Well, see the thing is, the pack is moving – to Phoenix of all places and...Well... I want you and Renesmee to come with me, for like a holiday, not forever... just a month or so." He ended carefully. I groaned inwardly, why?  
>"Gee, Jake that's really nice of you but Phoenix is kind of really sunny and well, you know why the rest of my family wouldn't be able to come." I replied. He was silent for a minute and then opened and closed his mouth before I snapped "Jake, come on spit it out already."<br>He whispered "I wasn't asking them. I want you and Nessie. We could all be a family, you and me – we belong together and when I imprinted on Nessie I knew it was meant to be. I glared at him and then my expression turned to bewilderment "Jake? Are you drunk?" I said suspiciously. "No." He replied seriously.

"Please, Jake don't do this to me. I love you as well but I can't leave my family. Besides I'm a vampire and you're a wolf – we can't be a family. We're meant to be sworn enemies. But we'll come and visit you loads. I promise." I tried to get him to understand but he was already turning away  
>"Sorry, I don't know why I thought. Let's go back to the house." He started to run away from me but I caught him up, tears were streaming down his tanned face.<br>"Aw Jake please don't cry. Come inside and see Renesmee." We entered through the door and Jake stormed past my family muttering "stupid bloodsuckers" under his breath. Edward frowned at him as he strode up the stairs and into Renesmee's bedroom. She was already awake and had obviously been listening to the arguments downstairs. She held out her arms for him and Jake pulled her up into them and stormed out of the house before any of us could say another word.

**Carlisle**

Poor Jacob, poor Bella, poor Renesmee. Why did things have to be this way? Why were things always so complicated? Emmett, Jasper and Edward were out the door straight after Jacob growling. Isabella looked distraught as she flew down stairs and she let out a low moan "No, Jake don't do this to me. Don't do this to Nessie." I cradled her in my arms

"Isabella, listen to me. Everything will be ok, we will get your daughter back." I told me.  
>"No" she whispered "nothing will ever be okay again. You don't understand." She did not continue and I did not push her too. Instead I let her go to Alice. Alice would sort her out – she knew about these things. Maybe Alice had seen what had happened or what was to come. Esme looked at me curiously but I shook my head at her and took her hand.<p>

"Esme, what's happening to our family?" I asked aloud.  
>"Carlisle you have to believe in them and trust them. They will sort it out." She replied.<p>

The grandfather clock rang loudly through the hall and I remembered where I was meant to be. Jumping in my Mercedes I sped across town, across La Push and into Seattle down the narrow lane and turned in at number 13 Mulberry Lane – the house of Bree Tanner a new vampire who had defied Victoria in her battle. She opened the door before I had even knocked.  
>"Hi there Bree. Can I come in?" I didn't wait for her to answer and let myself in anyway. Ever since the battle five years ago I had arranged weekly visits to see how she was, emotionally and physically. Victoria had trained her to become a human eating vampire, she was born to fight but Bree was stronger than that. Now she was trying to become like us – a vegetarian vampire. And with me being a doctor dealing with emotional difficulties and physical ones I thought that if I just checked up on her it would be easier for her. We continued to her living room. "So how are you feeling Bree?" I asked<br>"Great," she replied eagerly "I went into the town last week and there was a car accident... and a bit of blood... but it didn't bother me at all."  
>"Good, that's very good in fact." I murmured "And you are getting enough food? No trouble hunting? Because you are very welcome to come with my family if you'd like." I said.<br>"Thanks, I'd like that." She smiled. I stayed with her for another half hour; I was amazed at how well she had adapted to becoming a vegetarian but as time drew on I began to wonder how Esme was getting on with our troubled family life and made my excuses promising to return soon.

**Edward**

Darn dog I thought to myself as I raced through the forest with Emmett and Jasper. When we reached La Push I asked Seth to join the search – after all he knew this area better than almost any of us. He had no idea where Jacob had gone but said he could hear his thoughts. When I asked him what they were he hesitated wanting to stay loyal to Jacob but eventually he gave in  
>"he's going away with her I don't know where." No. He can't take her away from us, the stupid mongrel. He has no right. He's not even family. We reached the edge of La Push and with still on scent of Jacob, Jasper suggested we turn back,<br>"The dog will bring her back when he's ready." He informed me. Seth whined uneasily and moaned  
>"When I said he's going with her I meant for good. The pack is moving tomorrow to a top secret location only Jacob and Sam know where it is. I was just coming to say goodbye before you came. We may come back to visit occasionally but... not very often. You aren't meant to know where we are going. Something about our protection." He muttered "It's stupid, I know."<br>"It's not your fault, Seth." I assured him. "But I need my daughter back, safe. And if I don't get her back I am holding your pack responsible." I warned as I arrived back at the house.

Seth nodded and turned to head back to La Push. Once inside I noticed all my family sat still around the dining room table. Bella had tears streaming down her cheeks and Alice was frozen in shock and Carlisle and Esme looked frustrated and angry. "Bella, honey we will find her." I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her slowly back and forth.  
>"It's not that." She said in a small voice "Edward, I knew he was leaving. He asked me to go with him and Renesmee. Alone. He loves me. I love him so much, Edward. I can't hurt him like this. I can't." I stepped back, shocked. "You love him." I said.<br>"Yes, very much." She answered. "He was there for me, now it's my turn. I won't be gone long – a month tops. I just need to clear my head. I love you." She collected a small suitcase stuffed some clothes and toiletries into it, flung it into the boot of the silver Volvo and turned out of the drive leaving me bewildered. Without realising it tears began to fall from my eyes and I collapsed onto the floor. "No." I yelled "He can't do this. I promised to love her forever. I thought she would feel the same about me."  
>"Bella. Please." I cried.<p>

**Carlisle**

We all went running when we heard Edward yelling. My son was crouched on the floor with his head against the wall, whispering Isabella's name to himself. I knelt down at his level "Edward, son. Listen to me. You know she loves you more than anything in the world but" Edward cut me off  
>"Then why is she leaving me for him!." He roared before breaking into tears again. I recognised these signs in some of my unstable patients but I was not used to seeing them in my son. I looked at Esme helplessly.<br>"The best way to bring Bella to come home, if she wants to, is to bring Jacob and Renesmee home. The best way to get Jacob to bring Renesmee back is to put up missing posters – inform Charlie – put pressure on him." Esme decided. And so we (excluding my distraught son) spend the afternoon making and displaying posters around the town. Charlie, of course, was hysterical over the loss of his only grandchild and immediately vowed to help us but he of course did not know that we knew who had Renesmee. Alice was irritated that she could not see what was happening (due to Jacob blocking her vision with him being a wolf).

Eventually night drew in and we were forced to return home empty handed. Edward had not moved a muscle and even Jasper could not change his mood. Various attempts were made to get him indoors but he stayed put, waiting for Bella to return. Bella of course did not return and when the sun rose in the morning Edward finally gave in and came inside. Yet, still he did not say anything or do anything. I recognised these symptoms – the exact ones that Bella had experienced when we left her. But Bella had had a friend to turn to, my son did not. I knew that sooner or later someone in the household would snap, just watching him was enough to make anyone feel disheartened. Rosalie was first. "Right, that is it!." She shouted "I can't take this silence any longer." She faced Edward who stared aimlessly up at her "You are coming hunting right now. You _will_ cheer up and only then do we have a chance of getting Renesmee back, and Bella if she wants to come back." She flew out the door taking Edward with her and I was glad. If anyone could knock some sense into him it was Rosalie.

**Bella**

I finally caught up with him just east of La Push. He didn't notice me at first but when he did his face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning – a smile so wide I thought his face would crack but then his brain took over and a look of bewilderment came over him.

"You've come to take her haven't you?" he stated "where are they then? The rest of your blood sucking family?" I took a step towards him  
>"No, Jake. I've come for you. I'll stay with you, not forever but for a month or so just to clear my head. Besides it will be good for Nessie to spend more time with you. After what you did for me that time I thought it only right that I return the favour." Then I kissed him, briefly on the lips. He laughed and threw his free arm around me<br>"Bells, you don't know how long I've waited for this day to come – the day when you choose me over him, I mean." I scowled at him  
>"Jacob Black, I am not choosing anyone over anyone. This is temporary." I retorted.<br>"Still," he said grinning. I wondered how long he would carry on like this before the realisation of what was happening started and the apologises would start to flow. Renesmee was not so pleased to see me and scowled at me, refusing to say one word. She was obviously unhappy at having her special time with 'Uncle Jake' spoiled so quickly. We sped through the forest for what seemed like hours until we finally stopped and waited for the rest of the pack. I spotted Sam first in his human form with the rest behind him. His eyes widened when he saw me and disbelief crossed his face. Quil and Embry yelled in delight. Seth was the only one who remained silent. "Hi Seth." I directed towards him  
>"Bella." He began "You need to go home now. Edward is distraught. Renesmee doesn't belong here. You don't love Jake, you love Edward." He spoke solemnly. "Sorry, Jake." He added. I was furious<br>"Seth, don't worry about what is best. I can decide that perfectly well on my own and I don't think my daughter is unhappy here." I said through my teeth before glancing at Renesmee. She had her face buried in Jacobs shoulder and her little fists clutched at his hair. Jacob glared icily at Seth before taking control.  
>"Come on, we want to get there before nightfall." We piled into the cramped Volvo and went down a road where I caught sight of a poster. 'Renesmee Carlie Cullen and Isabella Cullen. Missing since 4th August. Mother and Daughter much loved. Have you seen them?' Renesmee pointed to the picture of herself, looking worried.<p>

"No, Renesmee we are going this way." I explained softly.  
>It was 7pm when we finally reached our destination, Phoenix high up in the mountains – the perfect spot for hunting. There were five large wooden huts in a row which Sam explained would be our home. Jake and Sam would take the middle hut. Embry and Quil to their right. Paul and Seth to their left. Leah and Emily on the far left. And myself and Renesmee on the far right.<p>

They had five huts so they had obviously been expecting me. Inside the hut it was warm and pleasant. There were two twin beds, parallel to each other on either side of the room with matching drawers and lamps. At the end of the room was a fireplace with two old arms chairs round it. Under the bed was a draw for all our clothing (not that I had packed much). Directly to the left of the door was the kitchen. Small, clean and functional with a dining table crammed into the corner. Behind that was a bathroom and the airing cupboard. To the right of the door was a room entitled 'Playroom' where there was a pile of new toys for Renesmee including colouring books and the newest version of Noddy.  
>Jacob had obviously been planning this for a while. In the corner of the playroom was a TV, phone, hairdryer, ironing board and other household items. After settling in I left Renesmee in the playroom and headed outside to take a look at the surroundings. Even compared with where I lived back home this was breathtaking. "Psst. Bella over here." A voice whispered. I turned to see Quil standing there. "Come take a look at this." I followed him round a corner and found a beautiful lake. The cool water rushed over my feet and I took a deep breath in "Stunning, isn't it." Quil remarked. I nodded in agreement.<p>

After dinner I said my goodbyes to everyone and headed back to 'Hut 1' to put Renesmee to bed. This is what I will miss most, I thought to myself. Having someone to talk to during the night, it sure is going to be lonely when Renesmee is asleep. But I didn't have to worry for long because Renesmee was far too excited to sleep tonight and remained awake for most of the night. We chatted for a while, I was paranoid she might be missing her family but she was as happy as I had ever seen her rambling on about the new toys she had. I smiled and laughed at her joy. When the sun rose in the morning I left her with Paul and went out to hunt. I was back within ten minutes for up in the mountains it hadn't been hard finding food. When I asked what the plan was for that day Sam simply replied "Whatever." And so I decided to start the homeschooling lark tomorrow and take Renesmee to see her grandmother, Renee, who she hadn't seen for nearly half a year.

* * *

><p>As I pulled up into the driveway I saw Renee dusting through the living room window. I laughed silently – I really did miss my mum. I rang the bell, but as I did so began to have second thoughts. If there were posters up surely Charlie must know about our disappearance and Charlie would have rung Renee. But there was no going back now as Renee opened the door. "Bella!" she squealed "Oh, honey I've missed you so much." She side stepped to let me in and then remembered "But, everyone is looking for you. I've been so worried. I have to call Charlie and tell him you're okay. Oh my goodness Bella." She grabbed the phone and started to dial the number but I stopped her<br>"No, Mum please listen. Okay I've just come away for a bit with Renesmee – I needed to clear my head so I'm staying with Jacob – he moved down here recently with some friends. Ring Dad and tell him I'm okay but please tell him you're in, I don't know anywhere but here." Renee paused.  
>"You needed to clear you're head." She mused to herself. "Bells, what's happened?"<br>"Nothing" I pleaded with her. She spoke all of a sudden in a serious voice  
>"Isabella, I will do what you ask but give me your word that you will do one thing for me."<br>"Anything." I responded immediately  
>"Think about the choice you are making." I breathed a long sigh of relief<br>"Oh course Mum, and besides nothing is permanent." I murmured.

I watched as she dialled the number into the phone. "Hi Charlie, its Renee. I'm with Bella. Yes, yes she's fine. No, I'm not in Phoenix I'm on holiday remember? No, I didn't expect you too with... yeah Renesmee's with her too, they're both fine. Calm down." She stopped for a minute "Yes, you can talk to her." Renee passed me the phone. I shook my head violently at her but she persisted so eventually I pressed the phone to my ear  
>"Hi Dad." I whispered. I heard his rough voice at the end of the phone<br>"Isabella, you are in so much trouble when you get back young lady." He growled at me "Oh where have you been. Do you have any idea the stress this has put me through?" he continued. Then I heard a shaking and muffled voices, the phone was being passed around the room.  
>"Bella?" a worried voice asked quietly<br>"Yes, Edward I'm here." I sighed. I had never heard him like this so lifeless and depressed "Bella, whatever I have done I'll fix it. Please just don't leave me." He pleaded. I spoke unhappily  
>"You haven't done anything. It's me. Just give me time and don't worry – I'm safe." Then I pressed hang up. "Now then, where's my granddaughter?" Renee called loudly enough for Renesmee to hear. Nessie came trilling into the room and launched herself into my mother's arms. "Oof." My mother complained "you're getting heavy. Now what would you like to eat? You too Bells." Before Renesmee had a chance to say anything I stepped in "Actually Mum, we just ate." I wasn't really lying – <em>I<em> had just eaten.


End file.
